The Egyptian Executive and the Pregnant Professor
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: It all started out with a simple party. A party that ended up getting university physics professor Elincia Elric pregnant with the child of the handsome Atem Ishigami, an executive of a famous company. Now, both expectant parents must take on the responsibilities for their one-night stand. But will love be added to the mix? AtemxOC
1. The Company Party

**Chapter 1**

**The Company Party**

_Two Yu-Gi-Oh!/Fullmetal Alchemist fics updated and now I have a third. Must be the time for new fics. I've just thought AND wrote this fic today. It is similar to 'His Golden Queen' at first, but it is inspired by **Wings of the** **Valkyria's **fics. The use of the name 'Ishigami' is originally theirs._

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Fullmetal Alchemist. Just the OC's._

* * *

><p>"For the tenth time, no, Lena!" an exasperated voice argued.<p>

"Please, Eli! I need you to do this for me!" a pitiful voice begged.

"It's not my fault the jerk dumped you! I don't need to be your date for your company's annual party!" The first voice complained as its owner stood up.

Elincia Elric was a budding physics professor at Domino University and was diligent in her work. She graduated with top honors, was a loving older sister and provider, and according to a student poll, one of the best-looking teachers on campus with her golden hair with matching eyes, skin that could make Snow White jealous, and a mean right hook. On this day, she was wearing a white button-up shirt, a brown vest and a pair of brown pants and leather shoes, her glasses resting daintily on her face.

The woman she was arguing with was her college friend, Lena Makenzie. Lena was a cute brunette with a fun personality. She was always dressed in a shirt and a pair of skinny jeans when she wasn't working. This day, however, she was wearing a grey and pink suit, colors the professor never thought she'd caught dead in. And to show up to Elincia, who had no fashion sense whatsoever, it was clear she was desperate. Especially since they were in the professor's office.

"Please, Eli. This will be the first company party I have ever organized and I really need the support." Lena begged.

"Then go see a therapist. You and I both know I don't do parties." Elincia protested.

"I know, but it's just for one night and I didn't know anyone else I can take. Besides, I kinda told my boss about you."

Elincia's eyes widened with shock.

"You told your boss about me? What exactly did you tell him about me?"

Now Lena was caught in a corner. She just wanted her friend to come and socialize. She didn't want to tell her that her friend was an interesting conversation topic with her boss.

"It was just an explanation at first. I was using that move you taught me on that pervert that's been harassing everybody and I was called in by Mr. Ishigami. He chastised me, yes, but I blurted out that you taught it to me so I could protect myself. One thing lead to another and I ended up nearly telling him what I know about you."

Lena then pulled something out something from her purse: a sealed envelope with Elincia's name on it, literally.

"I told him you weren't interested in parties, but he insisted on meeting you. I was hoping not to use this, but you leave me no choice, Eli."

Elincia took the invitation and opened it. She grimaced when she read its contents.

_**Elincia Elric**_

_You are cordially invited to attend the Ishigami Incorporated company party as a guest of Atem Ishigami, CEO. _

_Friday, March 6__th__, 2015_

_At 7 o'clock._

Elincia glared at both the invite and Lena.

"So he wants to talk to me about you at this company party? This Friday? I have an upcoming exam to grade and I have a teenager to take care of. Exactly _how_ would I be able to attend this party?"

Lena then pulled out her cell phone and pressed a number.

"He said you'd say that."

Elincia's eyes widened.

She was going to call her boss.

After a couple of rings, Lena began to speak.

"Hello, Mr. Ishigami? This is Lena Makenzie. I have talked to her, I've shown her the invitation, but she still won't budge. Yes. Yes, she's right here. Let me give my phone to her."

Elincia continued to glare at Lena as she was given the phone. Placing the pink phone to her ear, she spoke into the receiver.

"Professor Elric, here."

_"Yes, professor. This is Atem Ishigami, Miss Makenzie's employer."_

She was not expecting the deep, rich sound of his voice. She had heard Atem Ishigami was about her age, but never had she expected he'd have a voice like that. She snapped out of her surprise as he continued to speak.

_"I understand you do not wish d to attend my company's party and I do respect your decision. However, after hearing such high praises from Miss Makenzie I felt that I should meet you. I still do and I figured a party would be the best setting for a meeting."_

"Then why on a party and not any other day? You know…like normal people." Elincia replied, still having a few feathers ruffled.

His deep laugh nearly sent a heart attack her way as he continued. _"I assure you, professor, I am just as normal as you." _

_"Then why do you have a sexy voice that is guaranteed to end my life at 22?" _Elincia thought.

"But still, why?"

She swore she could hear him smirk on the phone as he spoke.

_"I just want to meet you, professor. And the company party is the closest to time off I will have for a few weeks. So why not?" _

Elincia waited for a few minutes before she responded.

"You really want to meet me, don't you?"

_ "As a bee to a flower." _

For the first time, Elincia was stumped. She felt as if her brilliant brain had shut down at such a statement. Before her brain could process a response, her mouth responded.

"W-well, alright. I guess I can grade the exams on Saturday and I'll see if I can get something set up for home."

Again, she felt a smirk from the phone as the sexy voice spoke.

_ "I look forward to Friday, professor."_

Elincia handed the phone to Lena, who finished the conversation before hanging up. The professor's glare returned as she spoke.

"Fine. But you're helping me find something other than my suit for this shindig."

* * *

><p><em>Friday…<em>

The company party was in full swing and Elincia never felt so uncomfortable. Lena had her wear a navy blue halter dress with sequined collaring and white long gloves. The diamond bracelets and barrettes she was wearing were borrowed and her golden hair was done up thanks to Lena.

Lena was dressed in a green one-sleeved dress with white long gloves as well. She had a bit of gold jewelry on her wrists and ears and her hair was tied up in a bun. She grabbed Elincia's hand and led her inside the estate.

The manor was clearly styled with an Egyptian theme in architecture. Inside were lavish items of multiple origin. Ming vases, tapestries, anything someone of wealthy luxury could afford. If this man's library was as big as she was imagining it, Elincia would officially be envious of Atem Ishigami.

"There he is." Lena spoke. "Come on, Eli."

Elincia remained silent as she let Lena lead her towards a bar. The world went into slow-motion once she finally saw the man her friend told her about.

Atem Ishigami was indeed her age if not a bit older. His caramel skin went wonderfully with his tri-colored hair of gold, red and black. He was wearing a three-piece suit, black, with a crimson tie around his neck. His amethyst eyes were just as rare as her golden ones. And they were focused on her.

Elincia gulped as the two women approached him. Once they were close, he spoke with the same sexy voice the professor heard on the phone a few days ago.

"Ah. Miss Makenzie. Glad so see my secretary has made it. You have done a wonderful job, Lena."

Lena blushed as she spoke.

"Th-Thank you, Mr. Ishigami."

She then proceeded to position Elincia towards the CEO.

Seeing her, the man gave a warm smile that could very well make her heart melt.

"And this must be the legendary Professor Elincia Elric."

Elincia nodded as she held out her right hand for a handshake.

"Well, I don't know about legendary, Mr. Ishigami. But a pleasure to meet you, just the same."

To Elincia's surprise, instead of a handshake, the CEO took her hand proceeded to kiss the back of her hand. A gesture Elincia found herself blushing to.

"The pleasure is all mine, professor. But if I may be so bold, may I call you Miss Elric or preferably Miss Elincia. Calling you 'Professor Elric' just doesn't seem appealing to such a lovely young woman such as yourself."

It was clear whatever supernatural forces involved were having a blast at Elincia's reactions. She had been flirted with before, each time earning a kick or a punch to her suitors' faces. But for some reason, Atem Ishigami was a different sort.

"That is perfectly fine, Mr. Ishigami."

"Please, call me Atem. Mr. Ishigami is my father."

Elincia gave a forced laugh at Atem's joke. It was then that Atem continued.

"If I may ask, Miss Elincia, what do you teach? Obviously Lena has informed me that you are a professor at Domino University, but has not told me what subject."

Clearing her throat, Elincia spoke.

"I teach physics, Mr. - I mean, Atem. I also plan on teaching chemistry and I sometimes substitute the math teacher whenever he's sick or on vacation."

Atem continued to smile.

"A woman with scientific interests. I'd never thought I'd get to meet one in my life. Especially with this crowd."

Even Elincia couldn't help but laugh as Lena pouted.

"Well! Excuse me for not being a woman of science."

As Atem went to apologizing to Lena, Elincia went to the bar and ordered a glass of wine. But little did Elincia knew that one glass of wine was just the start of the chaos within the future.

* * *

><p><em>March 7<em>_th__, Saturday morning…_

Elincia groaned as she started to stir, already feeling the massive hangover. She must have went through more wine that she wanted. It usually took more than three glasses before she could get drunk.

"How much did I drink last night? Hope I didn't cause Lena too much trouble."

She started to move to get up when she noticed something.

Something was holding her down.

It took a massive amount of effort for Elincia to open her hung-over eyes in order to get a glimpse of the situation. When they were finally open, she was shocked. She wasn't in her room in her house. She was in someone else's room.

The room was golden coloring, the floor was white tile with golden rugs under oaken furniture. There was a glass door with white satin curtains let the sunlight in from her left. Looking downward, she found that she was in a king-sized canopy bed with gold and white blankets. She moved the blankets up and found two things.

One, she was naked. Two, there was a caramel tan arm around her waist.

Elincia felt sick to her stomach as she turned to find that she had slept with none other than Atem Ishigami himself.

"Dammit!" She hissed.

That was enough to stir the sleeping man out of slumber.

"Morning already?"

As soon as he released her, Elincia got to work, though slowly due to her hangover, gathered her discarded clothes. It was after she reached for her dress that Atem noticed her.

"Miss Elincia?"

"_Crap!" _She thought.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?"

Elincia withheld the urge to roll her eyes as she spoke.

"Take a look at yourself and guess what happened."

Atem did and noticed Elincia's equally naked body. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he spoke again.

"I take it we…"

"A+, Mr. Ishigami. We had slept together." The professor replied as she began putting her underwear on. "But from what I'm seeing, we were both drunk?"

Atem rubbed his temples as he spoke.

"I was in an argument with some party crashers from my cousin's company and had to deal with him in order to get rid of them. So only natural I took a few glasses more than I should."

He then made a failed attempt to flirt.

"But at least I awoke to a lovely sight this morning. Just wished I'd remember what we did last night."

"I wouldn't know. It was my first, too." Elincia spoke, withholding the fact that she had never slept with anyone until now.

The man claimed her virginity and unbeknownst to the professor, the CEO could see it. He was her very first.

"I apologize, Miss Elincia. This has never happened before, I assure you. At least let me make it up to you. You must be starving right about now."

"I don't think my stomach can handle food right now. But a lift would be nice. Lena was my ride and I want to be home before my sister comes home from her friend's."

As Atem stood up to change, he spoke.

"You have a sister?"

Elincia nodded.

"What's she like?"

Elincia answered as she gathered her accessories.

"I'd rather not say to a man I just met. I beat perves that make a move on her."

Atem withheld a laugh, but failed. This woman was proving far more amusing than what his secretary let on. But he understood her reluctance. He'd be protective of his siblings, too.

"That's quite alright. And I believe I shall escort you home. It's the least I could do after becoming your first bedfellow."

Immediately, Elincia's face went red. She began to mutter curses as Atem followed, a chuckle escaping his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Three Months Later…<em>

It had been three months since the company party and Elincia felt like crap. She had been feeling fatigued, dizzy, and nauseous to no end. And the cramps. Even when she didn't have her monthly cycle, she had cramps like crazy. That, and the mood swings. One minute, she would be normal. The next, she would be pissy or weepy.

In other words, she was NOT fun to hang out with at the moment.

Alicia, Elincia's sister, finally encouraged her to see a doctor. At this point, she wasn't complaining. After several tests, she was in the doctor's office, waiting for an answer and, hopefully, a prescription. Her thoughts were broken when the doctor came in.

"Well, Miss Elric. From what we have tested, it seems you do have something."

Elincia grimaced.

"Is it…"

"Oh no, it's not cancer."

Elincia sighed in relief.

"You're three months pregnant."

There goes the relief.

"Excuse me, doctor. Did I hear you say…I'm **_pregnant_**?" she asked, hoping it was a joke.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid all the tests have proved positive, Miss Elric. You're going to be a mother."

Outside the office, a dirty-blonde girl sat outside in a wheelchair. She had just arrived after the doctor entered and heard the news. She was going to be an aunt. And she knew who the father was.

"I better call him. Knowing Sis, she'd be too stubborn to talk."

She got out her phone and dialed Lena's work number. She waited until Lena picked up the phone before speaking.

"Lena? It's Alicia. Yes, yes. I know this line is for work, but I need you to patch me to Mr. Atem Ishigami. Just do it, ok? I'll tell you later."

Alicia hated ordering Lena like that, but she had to tell him. She waited until the line was picked up.

"_Hello? This is Atem Ishigami."_

Alicia took the first plunge and spoke.

"Mr. Ishigami? This is Alicia Elric. I'm Professor Elincia Elric's sister."

Atem was surprised to hear the younger Elric sister for the first time. He hadn't had any contact with Elincia in three months despite the urges to contact her. Sometimes it sucks to be a CEO.

"_Elincia's sister? I've heard a bit about you at the company party from your sister. Is everything alright?"_

Alicia had to be careful. This was a delicate situation.

"Well, yes and no. We're in the hospital and I believe this is something you'd want to hear."

Now Atem was concerned. The hospital? Why would they be in the hospital? Was there an accident?

"_What is it? Are the two of you alright?"_

"Nothing's happened. Except…"

Alicia hesitated, causing Atem to worry further.

"_Except?"_

_I have to tell him now!_

"Elincia's pregnant. And you're the father."

There was a moment of silence that lasted for five minutes until Atem spoke. His voice cracked from shock.

"_Pregnant? Your sister…is pregnant…with…my child?"_

Alicia nodded. "Yes. She just found out herself. I'd figured I'd call you."

_"But…are you sure it is me, Miss Alicia?"_

The teenager nodded out of habit.

"It is. You were the only man my sister's ever slept with. And if what I pieced together is true, then neither of you were in a right state of mind to prevent this."

The teen had him there. He had wondered if he had used protection or not when he slept with the elder sister. Now he knew.

"_Where's your sister?"_

Alicia looked to the office door. Her sister was still inside.

"In the doctor's office right now. Why?"

"_I want to talk to her about this. Would it be too terrible if I met at your home? I know the address from your sister."_

Alicia was hesitant again. But Atem was the father of her niece or nephew. He did had a right.

"Sure. But I won't tell her until we're home. If she finds out too soon that I called you, she'll throw a fit."

Atem gave a light chuckle at this.

"_I understand. I shall see you both soon."_

"Good-bye, Mr. Ishigami."

After hanging up, the girl turned to find her sister being wheeled out. The look on her face was so priceless that she had to take a photo.

"I guess she didn't take it too well."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

When Atem placed the phone back, he allowed himself to wander his mind. He was going to be a father. And the mother was the friend of his secretary. This wasn't good. While he was surprised and happy to find out he was going to be a father, he knew what would happen if word got out that he had a love child with a physics professor. The media would hunt Elincia and their child down like wild animals for any dirty gossip. His own reputation was enough, but he couldn't do it to her.

There was one thing he had to do.

Snapping out, Atem gathered his briefcase and keys before leaving his office. Lena, seeing him, spoke.

"Everything alright, Mr. Ishigami?"

Remembering his company, Atem spoke.

"Cancel all non-important meetings for this afternoon and set the important ones back a day or two. I have to leave early for an emergency."

Lena was confused, but did as she was told as Atem entered the elevator. Once he reached the parking lot, he sped out, nearly crashing his car several times, until he reached the Elric house.

It was a simple small house that was enough for two people. He hadn't seen the inside but knew from the ramp that Elincia's sister was handicapped. It was a pale green with a dark green roof with white railing. A simple home. He hoped to change that soon.

He didn't have to wait long as an old station wagon pulled into the driveway. He waited until the car came to a complete stop before he got out and approached. He could see the two sisters bickering in the car, no doubt about him, until Elincia got out of the car.

"I take it Alicia told you?" Elincia asked.

Atem nodded.

"We need to talk."

After getting Alicia out, the three entered the house. It was small compared to Atem's mansion, but it was cozy, he had to admit it. The living room had a couch next to the wall with a coffee table in front. Alicia wheeled her way to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make some tea. Anybody want some?"

Elincia nodded, as did Atem.

"Thank you, Miss Alicia."

Once Alicia was out of the kitchen, the two expecting parents turned their gaze upon each other. Clearing her throat, Elincia spoke.

"So… You heard…about the baby?"

Atem nodded.

"When Alicia told me, I dropped everything and came here."

This was a surprise for Elincia. She had only known the man for no more than a night and yet he was worried.

"_Probably worried about his reputation." _She thought bitterly.

"What now?" She asked.

"That depends. Do you want to keep it?" Atem asked.

Elincia looked like she had just been insulted.

"Of course I'm going to keep it! I don't believe in abortions or giving up for adoption. As much as I could, it's an Elric family thing to not abandon children."

"Even if you can barely support yourselves?" Atem asked, his eyes shifting around the house. "Judging from this house, you only make enough to support you and your sister. A baby alone costs money to provide for."

Elincia narrowed her eyes at him.

"We have hand-me-downs and I do make enough money for other purchases."

"Enough for everything you, Alicia, and the baby need?" Atem asked sternly.

Elincia held her tongue, despite to control her temper. True, she was making enough for her and her sister to live off of. But Atem was right. They would have to cut a lot of things in order for the baby to survive, too. She just couldn't bring herself to give it up.

It was then that Atem clasped Elincia's left hand in his own hands, gaining the teacher's attention.

"Which is why I am willing to help."

Elincia blinked in confusion as the man continued.

"It takes two to make a baby. I am just as responsible for this as you are. Which is why I am here. I wish to take on the responsibilities of being a father."

It was then that Elincia dared to ask.

"How?"

Atem answered her.

"By marrying you."

A jolt went up Elincia's spine. Atem Ishigami, the most eligible bachelor in the world, was talking about marriage? To her? She pushed his hands away.

"That is considerate, but not necessary. Probably the last thing you need is to be tied down and with a child."

But Atem kept his grip as he spoke.

"You are not the only one who was raised to be responsible, Elincia. I am willing to settle down and take action. I am not one of those lowlifes who just get a woman pregnant and run off. But do you know what will happen if it gets out that we had an illegitimate child?"

Elincia paused, motioning Atem to continue.

"If the media found out about the baby, they would do everything they can to get the scoop. And with where we are now, they have plenty to slander you, me, and the baby. Now tell me this, do you want to raise a child in hiding because of this?"

He had her there. She had seen such magazines in the grocery stores. Taking a story and twisting it to their sick pleasure for sales. She would never get a moments peace again. Not to mention that her child would be ridiculed for life for being born a bastard child.

Damn society.

"And you're saying the best option for all of us is that I'd marry you."

Atem nodded.

"The choice is yours, Elincia. But that doesn't mean I won't do everything in my power to support you."

Elincia had to think carefully. She came up with many equations for the situation. But each one ended with dark times. Save for one.

"I guess I'll be changing my last name to 'Ishigami,' then."

Atem gave a sigh of relief as he spoke.

"Thank you, Elincia. I swear to you I will never make you regret this."

She then gave an amused smirk.

"Don't jinx it, now. People say that and it ends in disaster."

Atem laughed at his fiancee's sense of humor.

"I won't say it, but it's the truth."

Elincia then realized something.

"What about my sister?"

Atem already remedied that.

"You and your sister will come to live with me, of course. I have more than enough space and I can add ramps and elevators for Alicia. Trust me. I will take care of you all."

"Well, I'm glad you got this settled." Alicia's voice called out as she wheeled in with a platter of tea on her lap.

As she placed the tea, she spoke to Atem.

"We are grateful for what you're doing for us, Mr. Ishigami. We really are."

Atem smiled warmly at Alicia as he took his tea.

"It is my pleasure, Alicia. And please call me 'Atem.' I am going to be your brother-in-law after all."

"Speaking of which, since we both have the time, we can go down to the court house and sign the papers." Elincia spoke.

But Atem shook his head.

"No, that would only agitate the press. And an agitated press means paparazzi invading our privacy. No, we will have to have an actual wedding. A big one, at that."

Elincia gawked. "You're kidding, right?"

Atem shook his head.

"I am not. If we are to have a peaceful life with no danger to the baby, then we must have the wedding of the century."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all like it.<em>

_Please review._


	2. The Wedding

**Chapter 2**

**The Wedding**

_You thought the whole fic was going to be all about preparing for the wedding, did you? Nope. It's the second chapter. _

* * *

><p>She wasn't even at the altar yet and already Elincia was feeling nauseous. And it wasn't just because of the pregnancy. It was the Big Day and Atem really pulled out all the stops. They had announced their engagement to the press and set up the wedding date for three weeks later. It was, unfortunately, the closest date they could get without the pregnancy showing.<p>

At Atem's orders, Lena had taken Elincia and Alice to boutique after boutique until they found the right dress. It was an empire-waist wedding dress with sleeves that went to Elincia's wrists. The beadwork composed of shimmering crystals and the cathedral-length veil, when Elincia's hair was tied up, covered the draping hair and flowed down with grace.

Granted, it was Lena's choice, but it hid the pregnancy.

After the proposal, the bride and groom agreed that only those close enough to them should know about the baby inside Elincia. This list included Lena, who felt guilty for dragging Elincia to a party she didn't want to attend. So, with Atem's credit cards of course, they were able to buy the dress.

Atem spent a good portion of his time into organizing the biggest wedding that has ever happened. He allowed Elincia to assist him with choosing things that would work for the wedding, though he did had to remind her often that he would be paying for the wedding and that she didn't have to flinch every time she saw the price tags.

Their wedding was on the Traditional Church scale, though neither Elincia nor Atem were religious. But it felt natural for the wedding to take place in such a holy edifice. Friends from both sides and Atem's relatives would attend the ceremony, the Elric's side being small due to lack of relatives. There was to be a reception afterwards, but no honeymoon. At least to them. Atem agreed to take a week off to spend with his bride and sister-in-law before going back to work, though Atem did promised a real honeymoon one day.

Not that Elincia was expecting any.

Elincia came out of the restroom for the third time as Lena and Alicia, dressed in royal blue bridesmaids' dresses, approached her.

"Again? I'm starting to think maybe a wedding during a pregnancy isn't a good idea." Lena replied worriedly.

"But it's for the baby's best interest that my sister and Atem get married as soon as possible. That way, they'll claim he or she's a honeymoon baby." Alicia spoke.

"Even if there is no honeymoon?" Lena asked.

"It's a honeymoon at home, remember?"

"But with you?"

"Enough! Both of you!" Elincia scolded before sitting down on a chair.

She had yet to put on her dress because of the morning sickness.

"The anti-nausea medication the doctor prescribed should kick in soon."

"Do you…" Lena was about ask before Elincia spoke.

"They weren't in the bowl, so they must have already dissolved."

Alicia reached for a bag and pulled two plastic bags out.

"Here are the crackers and your toothbrush and toothpaste."

Elincia took the bags from her sister and began to chew one cracker.

"Thank you, Alicia."

Once Elincia ate a couple of crackers, she went back to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Upon rinsing, a knock was heard on the dressing room door.

"Who is it?" Lena asked.

"It's me. Atem." A voice called from the other side.

"What do you need, Mr. Ishigami?"

"I want to speak to my fiancée."

Lena and Alicia frowned.

"You can't look at the bride until the ceremony, sir! It's bad luck."

"Then let me talk to her through the door."

The sister of the bride and the Maid of Honor looked to the bride, who gave a nod. The two proceeded to another part of the dressing room with the other bridesmaids, leaving Elincia alone with her husband-to-be on the other side of the door.

"Atem?" She asked.

"Everything alright, Elincia?" Atem asked through the door.

Elincia leaned on the door, sitting in her chair.

"Aside from the morning sickness, I'm pretty unnerved about this wedding."

"Because it wasn't the wedding you were picturing." Atem stated.

Elincia fell silent. True, it wasn't at all the wedding she pictured. But truthfully, she never thought she'd be getting married at all.

After several seconds of silence, Atem spoke again.

"It's going to be alright, Elincia. I promised to take care of you, Alicia, and the baby. I am certain we can make this marriage work. We just need some time."

"Can't argue with you there." Elincia replied. "To be totally honest, I've never pictured myself getting married at all."

This surprised Atem.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I've spent the majority of my childhood raising my sister after my parents died. I had to grow up at an accelerated rate than normal children. In it all, I was just too busy to even daydream about getting married."

Silence fell once again before Atem could speak.

"I am…sorry. I did not know."

_"Of course you didn't. We spent, what, a week together total since the engagement?" _Elincia thought bitterly.

Just then, Atem began to speak.

"I swear it, Elincia. I will make things easier for you."

Elincia fell silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. On one hand, she was relieved that someone was willing to help her. On the other hand, her pride was making her mad over what he had said. She was even suspicious about how serious her husband-to-be was committed to this.

"Thank you, Atem." She managed to say.

At the other side of the door, Atem gave a soft smile.

"Anytime, Elincia. Now, shall we get married?"

Elincia nodded.

"Yes. I'll be ready in just a few."

* * *

><p>The wedding went off without a hitch. Atem was amazed at how Elincia looked in her wedding dress, no longer nauseated from the pregnancy. The bride thought the same about the groom, dressed in his finest tuxedo. The two said their "I do's" and kissed to seal the deal, although Elincia had to reassure Atem that she took care of her mouth before the wedding began.<p>

The newlyweds then proceeded down the aisle followed by their bridesmaids and groomsmen. Taking the limo parked outside, the two were then driven to the reception at one of Ishigami Incorporated's venues. There they had their first dance as husband and wife, cut the cake, and Elincia threw the bouquet, which landed in Alicia's lap much to the teen's embarrassment.

And as planned, the press ate up the wedding, never knowing the bride was pregnant.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later…<em>

The reception was finally over and Atem was relieved to be home, his wife and sister-in-law with him. Both Elincia and Alicia were ready to turn in and he couldn't blame them. After unlocking the door, he aided his sister-in-law in.

"Welcome home, ladies."

Alicia took in the sight of the Ishigami household in awe. For Elincia, this was the first time she saw the house this empty since the morning after the company party.

As it was 9 o'clock at night, the three of them were ready to head to the nearest bed. Atem then spoke to Alicia.

"Your room is on the second floor, down the hall, and is the second-to-last door to your right."

Alicia nodded.

"I got this. Thank you, Atem."

She then wheeled off to the elevator that Atem had installed and made her way to her new room.

This left Atem and Elincia alone together. Elincia allowed her new husband to lead her to the room where the baby was conceived. The room remained virtually unchanged, so Elincia was familiar. She heard Atem yawn as she made her way to the walk-in closet, determined to get out of her dress. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach the zipper and began to mutter curses.

She heard Atem's rich laugh as she felt his hands on her back.

"Here. Let me."

Elincia's face flushed as she felt the zipper move down and the touch of her husband's hands on her bare flesh. Atem felt her tense up as he undid her zipper and struggled to contain his laughter. Not only Elincia was pure of body when he met her, but she was of pure of mind as well.

Once the zipper reached its destination, Atem removed his hands and stepped out to remove his cufflinks. This gave Elincia the privacy to change into some pajamas. But as Elincia finished dressing into a two-piece, she looked up at the mirror at the end of the closet. Walking over, she got a good look at herself. There were still remnants of make-up on her face and her hair was down, but she wasn't looking at that.

She was looking at a married woman who's also an expectant mother.

As if some force took hold of her, Elincia unbuttoned the bottom of her pajama shirt and exposed her swelling belly, moving around to get a good view. She was still coming to terms with her pregnancy even though she had been experiencing the symptoms. But seeing her stomach as it was, swelling as the life inside nears the second trimester, it was a lot for Elincia to take in.

A faint chuckle made Elincia jump as she closed her shirt before turning around. Standing by the doorway, Atem was smiling. He was already out of his tuxedo and into a pair of decent crimson pajamas. A first for Elincia. Atem walked over and placed an arm over Elincia's shoulder.

"Come. Let's go to bed."

Elincia nodded, struggling to get rid of the nerves that are in turmoil. They left the closet and got into bed. Elincia knew nothing would happen that night. Not only was it uncomfortable to her, but neither one of them didn't want harm brought to the baby. As Elincia laid down on her side, she heard her husband speak.

"Good-Night…Mrs. Ishigami."

A chill ran down Elincia's spine. She knew Atem was teasing her, but he was also right. The moment she said "I do," she was no longer just an Elric.

Her eyes drooping, Elincia closed them as she spoke.

"Good-Night…Atem."

As Elincia slept, Atem looked at his sleeping bride's form. This was not exactly how he pictured his wedding night, but everything went well. The press would be raving about the wedding for a while before anyone would notice Elincia was pregnant. But of course, it was just the beginning. Elincia would have to adjust to the life of a CEO's wife. The same with Alicia being his sister-in-law.

He would have to send a couple of people to make sure nothing happened to the sisters, but he also knew neither sister would appreciate the extra security. But like the women of the pharaohs of old, the sisters would be in constant danger of kidnappers and rivals. He had to make sure they would be safe. He did felt bad about putting the two of them in such a situation, but there was nothing any of them could do. The best they could was to protect Elincia and Alicia.

His eyes drifting as well, Atem made a promise. A promise to protect both sisters, especially Elincia, and to work hard in making the marriage work.

* * *

><p><em>Please review<em>


	3. The First Day of Marriage

**Chapter 3**

**The First Day of Marriage**

_Hello! It's been a long time since I did this story. Had to work on other stories and research pregnancy stuff for this fic. _

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

><p>As Elincia stirred from her slumber, a sense of déjà vu became apparent. When she opened her eyes, she realized why she felt this way. It was the same as the morning after she met Atem. However, there were differences. First: she was fully clothed in her pajamas. Second: she was pregnant. Of course, when she woke up that day, she had conceived the night prior. So perhaps the second difference didn't count, save for the fact that she was in bed willingly and sober, not to mention she was already carrying her child.<p>

The third difference was the most significant: she was married to the man in bed with her.

After obtaining her glasses and wedding ring from the nightstand next to the bed, Elincia looked over her shoulder and found her husband asleep, with her in his arms. _"He must have put his arms around me when we've slept." _She thought as she carefully turned to face Atem's sleeping form.

The wedding was still fresh in her mind, but it was a success. The reporters ate up their nuptials like hungry birds to birdseed, which would continue for some time. That made it easier for their child's future as well as their privacy. However, Elincia still found it hard to believe she was married to the tan-skinned CEO next to her.

As he slept, Elincia found herself gazing at her husband. Atem was as handsome as he did when they first met that fateful night. She found it more appealing that she didn't wake to see him with a hangover going on in her head. The sunlight from the glass doors to the balcony ran over his hair, making it glisten appealingly. Elincia soon found herself wondering what her husband's body looked like underneath his clothing.

A blush appeared on Elincia's cheeks as she worked to pull her mind out of the gutter. That's when a thought struck her. What exactly was her husband like? She'd only known Atem for a short time, yet she's married to him and was carrying his child. That was totally unfair! Now her mind switched from Atem's body to his personality and life. All that she was able to get out of Lena was that he was a nice boss, very handsome, and that he was from Egypt.

So far, she had seen mostly of the second, though she had been seeing him with that smug, yet sweet and honorable personality of his. She admittedly liked the honorable part of him. That was a quality she was glad he had.

_"Maybe, during this 'honeymoon,' I should get to know him. After all, he is my husband."_

Her gaze then shifted to the ring on her finger. It was gold with diamonds studded around the entire band. Atem had insisted that he'd buy her the best ring in the city.

Of course, this made Elincia somewhat ashamed of the simple gold band she had placed on his finger. While his band was only 30,000 yen, her ring was 1 million yen! It was hard enough to save for the ring she gave him what with the salary she had, but to be wearing a ring worth a million yen made her feel dirty. She had heard stories of women who married for money and flaunting it whenever they got the chance.

Elincia was no gold-digger. Despite the struggles, she enjoyed working hard. Proving and improving herself each day. She was never afraid to get her hands dirty and beat up. In fact, her favorite weapon was her fists. She had been in many fights, some of which she came home bruised and bloodied, but she had never lost a fistfight. Of course, there was not much she could do with her hands now other than caress her swollen abdomen as well as average tasks.

Just then, she felt herself being pulled towards Atem, his embrace constricting tightly. He didn't stop until their faces were inches away from each other. A deep moan nearly caused Elincia to burst out laughing. He was holding her like she was a Teddy Bear! The teacher didn't know whether to find it embarrassing or adorable. This man, poised often like panther, was turning into a kitten. Eventually, she settled with 'adorable' and allowed herself to be held in such a manner. Without any warning, her instincts compelled her to place a hand on her husband's face, gently caressing it.

Unfortunately, her hand was kept on his cheek by a tan hand. _His _hand. Atem's mouth formed into an amused smile as he nuzzled his wife's hand, causing her to blush again, this time even redder. When he finally opened his amethyst eyes, he found himself gazing at the sight of his literally blushing bride.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he spoke.

"Good morning, darling."

He let out a laugh again as Elincia's blush got brighter.

"D-do you really have to call me that?" she asked, embarrassed.

He kissed her hand as he responded to her question.

"Why not? Isn't it natural for spouses to give each other a pet name?"

"But we're not an ordinary couple." Elincia pointed out as she worked to contain her blush.

Her internal conversation brought back to her mind, Elincia gave a soft gulp as she spoke to her husband.

"Speaking of which, we want this marriage to work, right?"

This caused Atem to raise an eyebrow.

"Right?"

Taking in a deep breath, Elincia asked her question.

"W-well. Shouldn't we take the time to get to know each other? I mean, we're practically strangers. I only know little about you from Lena."

This caught Atem's attention. Elincia had been putting some thought into this. He understood her hesitation as he sat up.

"You're right."

Elincia blinked in surprise as she struggled to sit up, only to be aided by her husband.

"Excuse me?"

Once his pregnant wife was sitting up properly, Atem clasped his hands with hers. It was then Elincia noticed that he hadn't taken of his wedding ring and figured he had slept with it on.

"I've been actually thinking the same thing last night before I fell asleep. By far, this is a Marriage of Convenience. I want this to be a true marriage, one with love between respective partners. Don't you think that our child would question us if we don't love each other?"

He had a point there. She didn't want their child to grow up with parents who didn't love each other. Or at least respect each other. Her attention was brought back when Atem placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Which is why we'll get started today. Starting with a date."

Elincia blinked in confusion again. A date? Like the ones they should've had _before_ they got married? More importantly, how would this be possible?

"Uh…just one question. How? As far as I know, there are probably more of those vultures waiting outside the gate. Not to mention I have to figure out something with my sister-"

But she was interrupted when Atem placed a single finger on her lips, silencing her. He smiled as he answered his wife's inquiry.

"How about we start with a tour of the estate? Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

That was a start. Elincia already had three places in mind. Her stomach made itself known as it announced what they should do first. Another blush rising in her cheeks, Elincia answered her husband.

"How about we get breakfast first? Got to eat for two, after all."

Atem gave a laugh as he helped Elincia off the bed and into their closet.

"I say that sounds like a perfect start. Anywhere else in particular?"

As they changed, Elincia voiced her chosen locations.

"Well…I want to see if you have a library here. Even before I became a teacher, I've had a love of books."

This brought a smile to Atem's face as he got dressed in a royal blue designer shirt and dark pants.

"Well we certainly have one of those here." He answered amusingly as he pulled out a burgundy maternity shirt and handed it to his wife. "Here. This brings out the color of your hair and eyes."

Elincia was about to protest being told what to wear when she looked at it in the mirror. Atem was right, it was a lovely color on her. Her stomach telling her to feed it and the baby, Elincia submitted and put the shirt on before finding a pair of tan pants as Atem helped her.

"There is one more place. Mostly out of curiosity."

"And that is?" he asked.

The blush returned as Elincia answered her husband's question.

"The nursery."

Now Atem couldn't help but smile further. Before him was a woman who was trying to find some stable ground in her dignity, yet she wanted to see their child's nursery. He couldn't help but chuckle at this endearing request.

"But of course. I have found a room close to ours that should be perfect for the baby. It's not decorated, to be honest. I want to get the mother's approval before settling on the room. I also wanted to wait until we know the child's gender before we do so."

The mother then realized that what her husband said made sense. It should be fairly soon that they could determine if they were going to have a son or daughter. When was that? 20 weeks? About five months. She decided that when she got the time, she should consult the pregnancy books she had purchased a week ago. But for the time being, she should work on her marriage first. She was also surprised at how considerate her husband was being in seeking her approval.

Once they were both dressed, Atem once again led Elincia through the manor. It was about 7 o'clock, so Alicia was probably still asleep. Atem assured her that once Alicia woke, he would bring her along the tour as well. While Elincia found it considerate, Atem admitted that it also gave him some alone-time with Elincia, much to the latter's embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Once they reach the first floor, they stopped at the dining room. It was surprisingly small enough for no more than ten guests and, like with the rest of the manor, it kept the Egyptian theme. There was a long oak table with matching oak chairs in the center of the room, sitting on an ornate rug. There was also a wall that was had a large window to let in a large amount of sunlight, giving the dining room a faint glow.<p>

Elincia was brought out of her thoughts as Atem led her to the table. He pulled out a chair and motioned her to take a seat. Though she was unfamiliar with the practice of chivalry being used on her, Elincia knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth and sat down. Once he slid his wife toward the table, Atem took his usual seat next to her at the head of the table. He then remembered something as a delectable smell came from the kitchen. He then placed a hand on one of his wife's hands and spoke.

"I forgot to tell you. The staff here at the estate knows about the pregnancy as well. They are eager to meet you when the chance comes."

The professor mentally face-palmed at this information. She had completely forgotten that an estate such as this needed hired help to keep it clean and efficient. The pregnant mother snapped out of her thoughts when a maid came into the dining room with a couple of silver platters on a cart.

She placed one platter in front of Atem before placing the other in front of Elincia. Upon removing the covers, the maid reveled their breakfasts. Atem's breakfast consisted of poached eggs with bacon, black pudding, and toast with a side of jam that Elincia was unable to identify. Elincia's breakfast was consisted of a bacon and egg frittata, Greek yogurt with an assortment of fresh berries, and a glass of milk. It was better than a simple bowl of cereal and some toast like she normally ate.

The two remained silent as they ate. But near the end of the meal, Atem opened up the morning's newspaper and started reading.

"Check this out. '_Corporate CEO and University Professor Tie the Knot. The wedding of Atem Ishigami and Elincia Elric.'_ Front page news."

"Like we've planned." Elincia replied before sipping some milk.

Atem nodded as he screened the paper.

"They've really went into detail in this paper. The wedding, the reception, everything. Even your dress."

A sigh caught Atem's attention. He moved the newspaper away to find his wife pinching the bridge of her nose in disbelief.

"Is everything alright, Elincia?"

Removing her fingers from her nose, Elincia spoke to her husband.

"I know we've put on that wedding for a good reason. But even though it was ours, it still puzzles me that people would get so excited about a wedding."

Atem raised an eyebrow at his wife's inquiry.

"But weddings celebrate the union between two people and signaling the start of their family."

"I know that. I mean at how people treat is as a spectacle. Back in the day, a wedding would be a humble, happy time. Now these days, everyone goes crazy over them. Buying expensive dresses, serving expensive food at an expensive venue, and that's just the reception. So instead of a humble, happy time; we have bridezillas and money-leeching industries waiting to strike."

Atem pause as he processed what his wife had said. He was unable to keep his stoic look due to her smart-alecy response and burst out laughing. Elincia was caught off guard at her husband's boisterous laughter. Ever since she met the man, the only laughter she ever heard from him were chuckles and low laughter. To see and hear him in such a way was a complete surprise.

"What? It's true!" Elincia protested, feeling more embarrassed than ever.

His laughter dying down, Atem was quick to respond to his wife, though he was still laughing.

"I believe you, darling. I really do. I just never met anyone who was quick on picking at something like a wedding and turning it into a history lesson without missing a beat."

Seeing Elincia's face still red with embarrassment, Atem stood up from his chair and kissed his wife on the head.

"I think this marriage is going to work, after all."

Elincia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What makes you say that?"

Placing his arms around her, Atem placed his forehead against Elincia's as he spoke.

"Because I'd rather have a wife who speaks her mind rather than an obedient android for a spouse."

Hearing this, Elincia was so stunned that she ended up speaking her mind.

"You surprise me more and more, Atem Ishigami."

This earned another laugh from her husband as he kissed her, a habit that was on Atem's side of the prenuptial agreement.

"And you continue to do the same to me, Elincia Ishigami."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>


End file.
